What if!
by Hustlers
Summary: my small tribute to Bowie RIP just think what if!


**A/N I do not own Labyrinth or any of the character and I do not own the songs mentioned all belong to Mr Bowie**

 **I just had to write this as it has been floating about in my head for weeks. You know what it's like that voice whispering in your ear. This is my tribute to the great Bowie**

 **Hope you like it**

Sarah retired to her room early. Outside an angry storm was building. The lightning illuminated her room while the thunder claps shook the whole house. Storms like this made her nervous, they remaindered her of that night so long ago now when she had made that wish and of him. She decided the best course of action was to try and sleep through it but as easy as it sounded sleep evaded her and by the time tiredness over took her the storm had passed.

It was early when she woke the sound of heavy rain battering against the window the sky outside a dirty grey colour. A cold shiver ran down her body and she snuggled deeper into the warm folds of the blankets. At least today was her day off so she could stay here and not have to venture out into the awful weather. After another hour she had given up on the idea of sleep and got up turning on the to as she walked across the room. The image on the screen froze her to the spot, quickly hitting the button on the remote to increase the sound. The announcers voice low and calm filed the room

"David Bowie has passed away after an 18 months' cancer battle at the age of 69"

Sarah sank back onto the bed, the memory of her very first CD and listening to his music filled her mind.

A package had arrived address to her via special mail. She instantly knew this must be one of her mother Linda's guilty gifts that arrived on rare occasions. Karen stood behind her holding Toby.

"well don't just stand there staring, open it"

Sarah gentled ripped open the tabs on the padded envelope, she removed a CD from its insides and looked for a note, strange she usually sent some sort of letter. As she turned it over in her hands sudden fear gripped her, those eyes two mismatched eyes stared at her. The CD slipped from her hands and clattered onto the floor.

"for goodness sake Sarah be more careful" Karen retrieved the item from the floor and handed it back to Sarah "Bowie, not really my sort of music but you may like it" Karen turned and left for the kitchen.

Sarah stood shaking in the hall starring at the image of the man on the cover. She shook her head, get a grip she thought. Sarah head back up to her room taking the stairs two at a time and slamming the door behind her. Why did this Bowie guy look so familiar, those eyes, that mouth? No stop her mind raged it is just a coincidence. She placed the disc in the player and the music began to fill the room.

"Actually this is rather good" she said to herself

Bringing herself back to the here and now, Sarah wiped a stray tear from her cheek. She had a good collection of Bowie hits now, she found the sound of his voice calmed her, gave her a feeling of ease. She quickly located that first CD in her collection the image still unsettled her even now, so many similarities. She slid the disc into the play and hit the random button to play the tracks.

As she lay back on her bed the music filled the room just as it had that first time. She lay there her mind filled with that voice. Sarah found herself lysting more closely to the lyrics of the song. Suddenly she sat upright

"I'll stay with you baby for a 1000 years

Nothing's going to touch you in these golden years"

She found herself concentrating on the words

"Don't cry my sweet, don't break my heart

Doing all right but you gotta get smart

Wish upon, wish upon, day upon day"

"Snap out of it Sarah you are just tired" she scolded herself and hit the next button on the player. The track change with a whirl noise

"Love me, love me, say you do"

And we aren't having any of that Sarah thought as she hit the next button again. There was a brief pause and the next track began to play

"When I live my dream I'lll take you with me

Riding on a golden horse

We'll live within my castle with people there to serve you"

Sarah could feel the unease rising in her, this is getting way to creepy she thought

"we will only love each other as forever"

The song continued on

"Wish again and the storm will fade away

Wish again and you will stand before me"

Sarah had had enough "that it" she shouted and hit the off button. Her nerves where in shreds. She was Just about to head for the door when she heard the system start up again and an unfamiliar song began to play something she hadn't heard before. Strange!

"Down in the underground you'll find someone true

Down in the underground, a land serene a crystal moon

It's only forever, not long at all"

Sarah grabbed at the CD staring once again at the image on the the cover "Jareth"

"Well aren't you the clever one"

Sarah spun round to find those all too familiar eyes watching her, he looked just as he had on that first night, his head slightly tilted to the side with that slight smirk on his lips

Sarah knew exactly what to say Starring at Jareth she began to speak

"your him aren't you? Your David Bowie!"

 **A/N well I hope you enjoyed this and long live King Jareth**


End file.
